Setu
Setu is the earthborn spirit of the deserts, created by ♂ during the Creation of Gaiga. He is the protector of all deserts on the planet and the patron deity of Catacara. Creation Setu was created by ♂ when ♂ created the landmasses of Gaiga. ♂ wanted a deity to watch over the newly created Anubi, but such deity should only interact with them if they needed the support from above. While in the desert Dudael, they lived a prosperous life and did not need any help at all. When the War of Chaos broke out and Mushusu attacked their original city in the desert Dudael, the Anubi fled to Gaomaso and arrived in Ocularo. It was then that ♂ commanded Setu to come into existence. Appearance Setu is capable of shapeshifting, however, he does have two specific forms which he usually uses to communicate with either the catarian king/queen or practitioners of sand magic. One of which is that of a sandstorm and the second is that of a black-skinned human with the head of a black-furred jackal. In this shape, he usually presents himself as a warrior with lapis lazuli armor and a crown of gold (Crown of the desert) with carnelians integrated into it. The scepter (Scepter of Dunes) he wears is a symbol of the dunes and controls their travel through the desert. Setu, in his humanoid form, appears in the height two heads higher than a usual human. Story Setu, being drawn from the Beyond and his CaBa ordered by ♂, stepped onto Gaiga when the king of the Anubi prayed for guidance in the desert temple of Ocularo. Setu lead the king to a spot amidst the desert and commanded him to erect there the city that had come to be known as Catacara. Setu during that period of time stood very close to the king and helped him with all knowledge he had about the deserts, to assure the blooming of the city to be built. Setu was always close to the respective king of Catacara and it happened that when the city yet again was attacked by Ammit, Setu arose again in his sandstorm form and challenged the Horror to a battle of life and death in which he defeated the treat. Setu was tricked by the Chaos Invader and his mind was twisted by dark influences, which was the reason why Setu couldn't dethrone Ashar, the form Ammit took on to deceive the citizens of Catacara during his reign. Only after Ammit revealed itself and was about to destroy Setu's force nexus on Gaiga, he was able to arise and protect the city he is the patron of. Helpless against the Vimana which were used in the War of Day and Night, Setu could do nothing but watch his beloved city fall under countless strikes of devastating energy, as his powers are bound to the ground and even the storms he called to disturb the view of the flying enemies proved pointless, as the advanced technology in construction of the crafts included heat sensory. Category:Being Category:Eathborn Category:Patron Category:Deity Category:Earthmagic-users Category:Sandmagic-users Category:Unfinished